The Ultimate Sin
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Dean meets a girl whilst at a party. ADULT CONTENT.


Here is something that I literally just finished writing - the title of this one shot comes from a tour by Ozzy Osbourne back in the '80's that featured Metallica as support. I just liked the title and thought it fitting for what I wanted to write.

I hope you enjoy the following story!!

THE ULTIMATE SIN.

I danced along with the music; my closest friend Anita, dancing beside me.

I felt him watching me, that same guy who'd been watching me for the past half-hour or so, that intense green gaze burning into me wherever I went.

Even Anita had noticed his scrutiny, nudging me when it had first become apparent, giggling over the handsome man gracing me with his gaze. I'd never seen such an attractive man in my life before, certainly not one who'd give me a second glance. Usually it was Anita who received all the attention, rarely me.

Finally the guy came over and Anita nudged me again, before melting back into the crowd, graciously leaving me with the gorgeous stranger. Upon reaching me, he graced me with a heart-stopping smile and I was all but putty in his hands at that smile. His eyes, which had looked dark from far off, I now found, were a lovely shade of intense green, seemingly depthless in their intensity.

"Hi. I'm Dean," said the stranger in a sexily deep voice, which made butterflies appear in my stomach.

"I'm Marley!" I just about stuttered out.

"Marley? Unusual name, it's pretty, like the girl!" Dean said, making me blush. "Mind if I have this dance?"

"I'd like that!" I said, shyly.

I shivered at his touch, as he gently laid his hands on my waist, and I leant into him, placing gentle hands on his shoulders. He looked down on me then, green eyes now dark and mysterious, as he smiled down on me. I found myself smiling back at him, tightening up in response to those depthless green eyes and those pouting lips.

"So, Dean, how did you get into the party? I don't remember seeing you on campus before!" I asked him, silently adding - I'd remember you if I had.

"Me and my brother Sammy just got into town. We're prospecting your college for placements!" he said, smiling a sinfully sexy smile down at me.

"Really," I said. "What courses are you taking?"

"Sammy's taking law. Me - I don't know, maybe drama!" Dean replied, musingly.

I grinned at that - Dean did strike me as being the dramatic type.

"What do you study?" Dean asked me, leaning in to me, to speak over the suddenly loud music.

Those pouty lips brushed against my ear, and I shivered pleasurably at the contact. I leant into him a little more, eyes half closed, lips parted, as I struggled to remember where I was, let alone what I studied.

"Music," I told him, breathlessly. "I'm a musician!"

I closed my eyes fully when Dean's lips brushed my ear again, before breathing in the scent of my hair.

I felt myself tighten up further to his proximity and I felt dampness spreading between my legs - and all for him. I moved my hands from his shoulders to the nape of his neck, as he leant in to nibble gently on my neck. He moved from my neck to my jaw line, moving from there to my lips and I kissed him hungrily. I marvelled in the softness of those lips, moaning in pleasure as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I could feel his hardening cock against my leg and I rubbed up against him, loving the feel of his moans in my mouth.

He broke the kiss, before he said - "Let's go upstairs, in one of the bedrooms!"

His intense green eyes stared down at me, and I felt like I was drowning in their depths.

I nodded and Dean smiled down at me, taking me by the hand and leading me from the room. I passed Anita on the way out, and she smiled approvingly at me, before giving me the thumbs up and mouthing - "You go, girl!"

I winked at her, before she disappeared from view as I left the room with Dean. I was surprised at myself for even agreeing to a one-night stand. I didn't usually do that kind of thing, but I'd never seen a man so sexually compelling, as alluring as Dean. I wanted him more than any other man, and I wanted him so much, it was almost like a physical pain. I needed his touch, needed to feel him in me, needed to feel him under my hands, to feel his soft lips on me again.

Upon entering the bedroom, and the door was closed behind us, Dean leant into me again, pinning me unresisting against the wall, kissing me hungrily as he slid his hand down the front of my skirt. I moaned as he slid a finger inside me, shifting slightly so he could get a better angle. He rubbed his finger over my clit, as I rocked my hips in time with his strokes. I took his lower lip into my mouth, nipping gently, as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm pooling in my abdomen, making me feel light headed in it's intensity. I pulled away from his kiss, burying my face in his jacket, my pleasured scream coming out muffled against the leather. I came down on waves of bliss, and I found myself looking up into those perfect green eyes, as a small smile touched Dean's lips.

"God, that felt good!" I told him, leaning my head back against the wall behind me, eyes half shut against the last vestiges of the orgasm slowly ebbing away.

"I'm nowhere near finished yet!" Dean told me with a little wink down at me, and I smiled back up at him.

He walked me over to the bed, unbuttoning my blouse for me, before I helped him with my bra. He kissed me again, as he cupped a breast . I felt my nipples harden in response to his touch and I moaned as Dean rolled a nipple between his thumb and fore finger. With both hands trembling, I undid his belt and jeans, before Dean shrugged out of his shirt and T-Shirt, kicking away his jeans as I did so. I took in the sight of him - all lean and muscled, just the right build I liked in a man. I shimmied out of my skirt and panties, mere moments before Dean picked me bodily from the floor, with seemingly no effort at all. I squealed out a laugh and wrapped arms around his neck as he carried me over to the bed, placing me gently on it.

I found myself gazing up into those perfect green eyes, before Dean climbed onto the bed beside me. I angled myself into a better position as Dean positioned himself at my entrance, still gazing down at me longingly. I ran shaking hands down his muscled chest, before he thrust himself into me. I arched my body into his, gasping in pleasure at just how much he filled me. He was bigger than I'd thought, yet I tightened around him and I heard him moan in pleasure at my tightness. He withdrew almost to the head, and I arched up into him again, as he thrust himself into me again.

I touched the side of his face, as he closed his eyes in pleasure, as he began to thrust himself into me harder, more roughly, lips half parted in moans of pleasure, which perfectly matched my own. Our bodies moved un rhythm and I felt the beginnings of another orgasm pooling in my abdomen. I tried to hold onto it for as long as I could, relishing the waves of pleasure coursing through me, making me feel like I was going to pass out from sheer pleasure.

Finally, I couldn't hold on any more, giving myself over to screaming climax, screaming his name, as Dean gently murmured his own release deep within me. He thrust into me a few more times with the last of his own orgasm, before slowly easing out of me, to lay beside me, one arm gently laying across my stomach almost possessively.

I stared up at the ceiling, still trying to catch my breath as I recovered. I stroked the back of Dean's hand with gentle fingertips, loving the feel of the strength in just one hand. I wondered what he did for a living to give him those strong hands, yet those hands had been nothing but gentle when touching me. If the act of sex was supposed to be the original sin, then sex with Dean was the ultimate sin - pleasure in all it's forms and a sin that I wanted to repeat - more than once.

It was a sin I did not have to feel guilty for, after all.

I only hoped that Dean wanted to repeat, although, when I looked at him, I could see he was already more than ready to repeat ......

The End ....


End file.
